


Cold Darkness

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Jack has been having nightmares. And those nightmares awaken Pitch Black who was thought to be gone forever. But he’s not after the kids or the need to be believed in. He’s after Jack and the other Guardians have to protect their friend and partner before it’s too late.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One: The Return of Pitch Black

After Pitch Black’s defeat, Jack has always felt happy. He flew around towns and he landed on telephone wires and sighed softly in relief.

All the kids were safe from harm. Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, North and Easter were always believed in. So... why did Jack feel like something was off today?

"Ey, Jack!" He turned to see Bunny standing below him. "C’mon down, mate! We got a mission," he said.

"Again?" Jack chuckled softly as he came down, "we just got through to one last week."

Bunny chuckled, "you know the drill, mate. Let’s go." Jack chuckled softly before he followed Bunny through North’s portals. When they reached the Globe room, North was looking it over.

"Anything North?" Jack asked. North turned to them, "no. Nothing yet Jack. But I need to talk to you. Come with me."

Jack raised an eyebrow and followed North into his office. "What’s the matter?" Jack asked.

North turned to him, a concerned look on his face, "how are you feeling Jack Frost?" The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

This is what North wanted to talk to him about? How he was feeling? Aside from the fact that he was feeling a little tired, he seemed to be fine... right?

"I’m fine," he said, "why? Did something happen?" "Well... there’s been black sand on beaches," North said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Why didn’t you say anything before?" Jack asked, surprised. "Because, well, you seemed preoccupied with the kids," North said.

Well, he got him there. Making sure the kids were safe and doing well was the Guardians’ number one priority. And Jack always seemed to be one step ahead of them for some reason. And yet, to them, it seemed like Jack hadn’t gotten any rest.

Jack wouldn’t say it but he had been having nightmares himself. Hopefully it wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone which was highly doubtful.

But deep down in the darkness of the earth, a pair of golden eyes pierced the darkness and uttered one name.

_**“Jack.”** _


	2. Chapter Two: Black Sand

Jack flew through the air and he landed on the roof. Tooth flew up beside him and looked around.

"No nightmares here," she said and she looked at Jack, "we should be okay." The boy frowned at her words. That didn’t ease his nerves.

Pitch black was back and that spelled danger for not only the guardians but for the children as well.

There was a raspy roar and the two Guardians whirled around to see a Nightmare leaping across the rooftops. "After it!" Jack said and before Tooth could stop him, he flew after the Nightmare horse.

"Jack! _Jack_!" Tooth called out as she flew after the boy but he didn’t seem to hear her.

Jack flew after the Nightmare and shouted in surprise when a flurry of black sand suddenly rammed into him, the force of the push sending him flying across the ground.

He grunted as he hit the wall. "Well, well," an all too familiar voice said. He tightened his grip on his staff as he aimed it at the shadows.

"Pitch! Show yourself!" Jack snapped at the air.

"Now, now, Jack. What kind of enemy would I be if I did that?" Pitch’s voice rang around him. Mocking him. Irritation and anxiety rushed through him as his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up! Show yourself already!" Jack shouted angrily. Pitch stepped out of the darkness of the alleyway and chuckled darkly, "did you miss me, Jack Frost?" "Hardly," Jack snapped.

Pitch chuckled slightly, "pity. I have missed you."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "you’re supposed to be gone." Pitch narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, well... something brought me back. And it’s not just fear," Pitch said darkly as he grinned, "it’s you, Jack."

Jack froze. "Wh-what...?" "Your _nightmares_ ," Pitch purred as he walked towards him, “you’re the reason I’m back here.”

“Well if that’s true,” Jack gave a bitter grin, “I’ll send you back.” His eyes glowed brightly and he swung his staff. Pitch widened his eyes slightly before he quickly jumped back to dodge the attack. He narrowed his eyes and used a shadow wave to whack Jack aside.

“Jack!” Tooth shouted. “Tooth! Get out of- AGH!!” Jack screamed in pain when Pitch suddenly struck him in the side and the boy flew into the wall hard.

Darkness obscured his vision and he passed out, hearing nothing but a ringing sound.


End file.
